


life once Kurts born

by Geekygirl669



Series: new directions as a family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm taking the girls and Kurt out shopping today." Emma told her husband. she had Kurt in her arms who had just fallen asleep.

"what are you getting them." (Will was always carful with money)

"there school stuff. Santana and Britney are only coming to help."

"do you need me to do anything while your gone?"

"no. just watch the boys." just them a Rachel shouted really loudly. walking Kurt up. Kurt started to cry. (when ever Quinn and Rachel had a fight it normally ended up with them waking Kurt up.) Emma walked out of her and Will's room and over to Quinn and Rachel's room while trying to calm Kurt down.

"you two be quite. you woke you brother up." Emma said still trying to calm Kurt down.

"sorry Mum." they both said in unison.

"Mum I got Kurt you go and get ready." Emma turned round to see Noah.

"thank you Noah" she said handing Kurt to Noah.

Noah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make Kurt a bottle.

"hey little man. why you crying?" Kurt looked up at Noah still crying his eyes out. "hey there's no need to cry." Noah said bouncing Kurt up and down.

when the bottle was down he made sure it was not to hot and gave it to Kurt. as soon as Noah gave Kurt the bottle Kurt stooped crying and looked at Noah with tear stained cheeks.

"that's better." Noah said to Kurt as he waked out of the kitchen and into the living room were Finn, Sam and Artie seat on the sofa watching Scooby Doo.

"Quinn and Rachel?" Finn asked when he saw Noah holding Kurt.

"yah." Noah said as he seat in the arm chair.

Quinn walked into the room with a smug look on her face.

"Quinn what did you do?" Noah asked Knowing that look.

"nothing." Quinn said as she seat down on the other armchair.

"Quinn give me my phone." Rachel said as she stormed into the room.

"no."

"Quinn. give it to me." Rachel said her voice getting even louder.

"Rachel be quit I just got Kurt to calm down. do you really want him crying again?" Noah said.

Quinn just seat in the arm chair on her phone. Rachel walked over and took Quinn's phone

"give me that." Quinn said standing up.

"no." Rachel said doing exactly what Quinn was doing.

"Rachel give me my phone I was talking to a friend." Quinn said this time her voice getting louder.

"No." Rachel said sitting down next to Finn.

"Rachel give me my phone."

"give me mine."

"no."

"then I will not give you yours."

"Quinn give Rachel her phone Rachel give Quinn her phone Now." Will said from the door. they could all tell by his tone that he was not in the mood.

"yes Dad." they both said at the same time. giving the phones back.

five minuets later

"Quinn, Rachel get ready. Noah could you please get Kurt ready?" Emma said from the door to the living room

"yes Mum." Rachel and Quinn said as they walked out of the room.

"sure Mum. do you want me to help Mercedes?"

"yes please."

Noah walked up stairs and into his, Kurt and Mercedes room. when he got there he put Kurt into his coat. and walked over to Mercedes who was playing with dolls on the floor.

"Mom said I need to help you get ready." Noah told her.

"m'kay." she said getting up and walking over to Noah who was now stood by her wardrobe

"so what do you want to were?"

Mercedes picked out a top jumper and jeans. and Noah helped her get into her outfit

"do you want to help pick out Kurtis's cloths?"

"yah." she said really happily. she loved picking out her little brothers cloths but only Noah would let her help.

they walked over to Kurt's closet on the other side of the room by his crib and changing table.

"so what should he wear today?" Noah asked Mercedes.

She thought for a minute looking through Kurt's closet. she picked out a dinosaur top and black jeans.

"theses." she said handing them to Noah.

"okay. now go and find Mommy okay." he told her and she nodded and walked out of the room.

"come her little man." Noah said picking Kurt up from his crib. (Noah was used to having to get the little ones ready. having a big family some of the older ones have to help. Mercedes always asked him for help. and Emma was always asking Noah to get Kurt ready.)

once Noah had finished getting Kurt ready he took him down stairs.

"Mum Kurt's ready." Noah shouted up the stairs.

"Just put him in his basket. breakfast should be finished by now." Emma shouted from upstairs.

"sure Mum." Noah said as he put Kurt in his basket ad went into the dinning room for breakfast.

_**upstairs in Santana and Britney's room** _

"San you need to tell Mum and Dad." Britney told Santana as Santana came out of there bathroom.

"no Brit Mum and Dad do not need to know."

"san your pregnant there going to find out eventually."

"Brit I know I will need to tell them and I will just not yet." Santana told her. (Santana was really scared but she would not tell Britney that)

"have you told Tommy?"

"Tommy isn't the Dad."

"who is San?"

"Jake." Santana told her. "he is in our science class." She added when she saw the confused look on Britney's face.

"does he know?"

"yah I told him when I found out."

"Santana, Britney breakfast." Finn shouted from downstairs.

"were coming." Santana shouted back. "Brit we can talk about this later." Britney nodded and the both headed downstairs.

"what's for breakfast?" Santana asked as they walked into the dinning room.

"the normal." Sam said from his seat in between Noah and Mercedes,

"cool." Santana said as she seat in her seat.

they eat breakfast and then all went into the living room waiting for Emma and Will to come down.

"okay so Santana, Britney, Quinn, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes you guys are coming shopping with me and Kurt. what are the rest of you doing?"

"I'm going to a Friends house." Noah said.

"going to Anna's." Finn said

"me Sam and Artie are staying at home for a movie marathon." Mike said.

"okay Finn, Noah make sure your back before dinner. come on girls we are going shopping." Emma said as she picked Kurt up.

they all got there jackets then went out to the car.

Emma put Kurt In his seat then help Mercedes and Tina with there seat belts. once they were all in the car they left for the Mall.

**_back at the house_ **

"I'm leaving." Noah said as he got up. "Finn can I have a ride?"

"were does your friend live?" Finn asked

"his house is on the way to Anna's that's why I asked."

"sure I'll give you a ride. Dad can we use the car?"

"yes."

with that they got the keys to the family car and left.

_**10 minutes later** _

"thanks Finn." Noah said as he got out of the car.

"no prob."

**_Noah_ **

Noah walked up to the house and Knocked on the door.

"hey Darren." he said when the door opened.

"hey. no ones home." Noah smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Darren was quick to return the kiss. when they broke the kiss Noah walked into the house.

"what are you doing here?" Darren asked

"well my mum took the girls and Kurt out shopping and Finn went to Anna's so I thought I would come see you. you don't mind do you?"

"no I don't mind. I never mind. I just thought you would be busy you normally are on a Saturday."

"I know but I had some free time so I thought who better to spend time with then my boyfriend."

"were do your parents think you are?"

"at a friends house."

"cool." Darren said before he leaned in for a kiss. Noah was quick to deepen the kiss. the kiss got heated really quickly. they started to walk towards Darren's room not breaking the kiss taking cloths of as they went.

_**Finn** _

"hey Babe." Finn said when his girlfriend opened the door.

"hey. come on in." Anna said as she moved out of the way.

"so what are we going to do today?" Finn asked once the were in Anna's room.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie and snuggle."

"I like the sound of that."

**_Emma, Santana, Britney, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt_ **

**_in the car._ **

"Mum can we go in the toy shop?" Mercedes asked

"no. we are just going to get school stuff."

"please?"

"no Mercedes we will not be getting any toys. now be quit before you wake your brother up."

"fine."

"Mum why do me and San have to come?" Britney asked

"I need your help watching the kids." Emma said as they pulled into a parking space. "Santana can you please put Kurt in his pram."

"sure mum." Santana said as she got out of the car. Santana got Kurt out of the car and put him in the pram. the hole time she was doing it all Santana could think of was the little baby growing in her.

"Santana you okay?" Britney asked as they walked into the mall. Santana was pushing Kurt in his pram and had a distant look on her face.

"yah Brit of course I'm fine."

"Mum can I get a new skirt for the first day I was going to wear my nice one but it got ruined?"

"well see Rachel."

they all walked into the mall. Santana was pushing Kurt but all she could do was picture doing that with her own baby. in that moment she decided she was going to keep the baby no matter what because she could not give something like that up.

**_Noah_ **

"I know you don't really like to talk about this but are you ever going to come out to your family?" Darren asked. he and Noah were snugged up on his bed.

"I don't know" Noah said honestly

"why?"

"because I don't know how my family will react okay. I'm worried they will kick me out and hate me. and i really don't want my family to hate me." Noah said

"I get that. but they love you and I'm sure they still will even if they know your bi." Darren said

"I have to go." Noah said as he stood up.

"what? Why?" Darren

"because I do." Noah said putting his boxers on. "bye." Noah said once he was dressed. he walked out of Darren's house and all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

( ** _Noah's point of view._** no point of view.)

**At home**

"What are you doing back so soon?" Sam asked Noah as Noah walked into the living room.

"I got bored." Noah said sitting on the sofa. "What you watching?" He asked.

"Star wars." Artie said not looking away from the TV screen.

"You two are boring." Noah said getting back up and walking upstairs to his room.

Noah seat on his bed thinking about what had just happened with Darren.

**_I need to end things with Darren so I don't have to tell my family everything. But I can't break up with him for no reason. So I'm just going to have to give him a reason to break up with me. But what can I do he is the most forgiving person I know._ **

"What are you thinking about?" Sam said as he walked into Noah's room.

"What’s the worst thing you can do to the person your dating?" Noah asked before he even had the chance to think about what he was asking.

"Cheat on them I guess. Why?" Sam asked.

"Just wounded." Noah said.

"Okay." Sam said not sounding to convinced with Noah's answer. "What you doing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Noah said with a smirk. “You finished star wars?" Noah asked.

"Yah." Sam answered.

"My turn to pick a movie." Noah said standing up. He walked straight pass Sam and down stairs grabbing the remote of off Artie and piking a film.

"What are you doing?" Artie asked.

"Picking a film." Noah said as if it was obvious.

"Who said you can pick a film." Sam asked as he walked into the living room.

"I did." Noah said with a smirk.

"Come on this is our movie marathon you can't pick a movie you weren't supposed to be here. You said you were going to a friend’s house. Which we know is code for having sex and then come home and crash our movie marathon. No ways give me the remote back." Artie said.

"Okay so maybe I did go out to have sex but I am going to pick at least one movie you can pick the rest." Noah said playing the movie he picked.

"What did you pick?" Artie asked knowing that Noah was not going to give the remote back.

"Final destination." Noah answered not looking away from the TV.

"Seriously Noah we watch that movie all of the time." Sam said.

"No we don't watch it all the time you just don't like scary movies." Noah said turning the volume on the TV up.

"He has a point there." Artie said smiling.

"Can you both be quite I want to watch the movie." Noah said sounding frustrated.

"Sure." Artie said at the same time Sam said "fine." Noah smiled and went back to watching the move hoping to get at least 30 minutes.

**At the mall.**

"Mum can I get a new skirt because you’re getting Rachel one. Please." Quinn asked as she walked up to Emma.

"I never said Rachel was getting a new skirt." Emma said. "Santana, Britney take Rachel and Quinn to get there school stuff please?" Emma asked.

"Sure mum." Britney said.

"Can you take Kurt with you please?" Emma asked.

"Do we have to?" Santana asked.

"I'll give you five dollars to take Kurt with you." Emma said.

"Well take Kurt." Santana said. "Were and when should we meat you?" She asked.

“In the lunch court at one." Emma said giving Santana some money.

"Okay sees you then mum." Britney said taking the pram and walking off with Santana, Quinn and Rachel.

"Why do we have to take Kurt with use he's annoying?" Rachel asked

"Because he's our brother." Santana said. "And we need to help mum." she added when Rachel mad a face that clearly said I don't care.

"And why do I have to help?" Rachel asked.

"Because mum has come out shopping to buy you stuff so to say thank you we should watch Kurt. He’s six months old Rachel he can't even talk. He can’t annoy you." Britney said sounding really smart it shocked Rachel.

"Whatever." Rachel said with a huff.

"Stop being so selfish Rachel." Santana said. "Can we just get what we need?" Santana asked.

"Please." Quinn said walking up to Britney who was staring in a shop window. "Can I take Kurt?" she asked.

"Sure." Britney said looking at a toy doll.

"Were going Britney come on." Santana said as she Quinn and Rachel walked off to get what they needed.

"Coming." Britney said catching up to them.

"What do you need?" Santana asked once they were in the shop.

"Stationary, books and a school bag." Quinn told them.

"Do you have your phone?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah. Why?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

"Can you text mom and ask her if I can have a new skirt please?" Rachel asked as she picked a school bag.

"Sure." Santana said before taking her phone out and texting Emma.

They got everything they needed before going off to have a look in some of the shops.

**At one.**

"Hey mum." Rachel said as they walked up to the food court.

"Hey. Did you guys get everything you need?" Emma asked.

"Yah we did get everything we need." Quinn said with a smile.

"Good. What do you guys want for lunch?" Emma asked.

"Anything is fine." Santana said.

"Don’t care." Britney and Quinn said at the same time.

"Don’t care as long as it’s vegetarian." Rachel said.

So Emma took them all to get lunch at a mac Donald's.

Emma got them all happy meals and nothing for her self-deciding just to eat lunch when she gets home.

They all seat down at a table. Emma took Kurt out of his stroller and grabbed a bottle out of his diaper bag.

"Why couldn't I get a new skirt?" Rachel asked her Mom as Emma stated to feed Kurt.

"Because were tight on money this month. And you have plenty of cloths you could wear you don't need anymore." Emma told Rachel.

"But I really wanted something nice to wear on the first day of school." Rachel complained.

"You really wanted a phone and your dad worked extra shifts so that you and Quinn could get one but now were low on money and we only have enough for what we need. You have loads of really nice cloths Rachel wear them." Emma said.

"None of us got new cloths." Britney said. "Me and San didn't get anything."

"I really wanted to make a good impression on my first day." Rachel told everybody.

"I didn't have new cloths on my first day off middle school or my first day of high school and look at me one of the most popular in the year." Santana said with a smile.

"Whatever." Rachel said before going back to eating her food.

"Mom who's taking use to school?" Tina asked.

"Finn's taking Santana, Britney and Noah. Your dads going to take you, Rachel, Quinn, Sam and Artie and I'm taking Mercedes with to the hospital with Kurt." Emma told all of them.

"Do I have to go with Finn?" Santana asked.

"Unless you want to walk. Yes" Emma said before concentrating on feeding Kurt.

"Why’s Kurt going to the doctors?" Britney asked after a couple of minutes.

"You know how Kurt was born early and had to stay in the hospital for a while?" Emma asked her eldest daughter. Brittney nodded. "I have to take Kurt to the hospital to make sure everything's okay." Emma said with a sad look in her eyes.

"What was it like?" Santana asked her mom.

"What was what like honey?" Emma asked as Kurt drank the last bit of his bottle.

"When Kurt was born not know if he was going to be okay? We never really saw you. You were always at the hospital. I was just wondering what it was like to not know if he was going to make it." Santana asked.

"It was really heard." Emma said looking down at a sleeping Kurt in her arms. "I wasn't allowed to hold him for ages because he didn't have a proper immune system and with everyone else I could hold you when you were like 5 minutes old but Kurt was just over a month old the first time I held him."

"Dad never really told use what was going on." Quinn said.

"I know I asked him not to. But Kurt's fine he made it and that's all I could asked for." Emma told them.

The rest of lunch was spent with everyone but Rachel talking about what it was going to be like at school.

After lunch they left to go home because Kurt was getting fussy.

 


End file.
